


Kinktober 2020

by xGhostex



Category: Original Work, Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Cockwarming, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xGhostex/pseuds/xGhostex
Summary: This is my Kinktober prompt submissions for 2020, enjoy!
Relationships: Miles Upshur/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Kinktober 2020

It was no secret that Maverick hated when Miles was working. He would sit in his office for hours, upon hours and ignore Maverick. And while the younger understood he had to get it done, he also hated how it took away from his time with him.

"You can still acknowledge me y'know-"

Maverick was cut off with a heavy sigh and a stern look from his boyfriend, earning a soft pout. He knew exactly what he was about to say, after all it was the same thing he'd already told him about a hundred times just today alone, not to mention every other day where he had extra work.

"Mavey, I have already told you, I need to finish this, and that means I cannot keep stopping simply because you pout and whine. The sooner you let me finish, the sooner that my attention will be yours love,"

The blonde was already rolling his eyes.

"Maverick. Am I understood? I will lock you out if I have to-"

"Yes. Understood…"

He frowned, leaning slumped back in the chair beside Miles' desk, just watching the older man's fingers mover across the keyboard, before looking to study his face and the look of concentration there, dimly illuminated by the glow of his computer. 

"I can feel you staring. You know it won't make me finish my work any sooner."

"I know. Never said it would."

He played with the ends of his sleeves, a plain black long sleeve tee of Miles' that he'd taken, only wearing boxers with it, as he hadn't felt like getting dressed at all. Staring at his socks printed with cats on them, he contemplated what to do. Huffing he shifted again to lay his head on the back of the chair. Soon he found himself getting up. He was going to leave but, at the last minute, changed his mind. Turning back he stood behind Miles' chair, softly letting his fingertips drag through the brunette's hair. Getting no complaints and not being told to stop he continued to softly play with his hair, fingers twisting the soft locks around his finger's. Getting an idea in his head he sank to sit on his knees, just softly rubbing his palm on Miles' knee as he let his cheek rest in the older man's lap.

"I don't know what you're up to, but stop it."

The sound of Miles' voice had him raising an innocent brow as he tipped his head to look up at him. His pale, white-blonde hair slightly hung in his face over his silver blue eyes, now batting innocently. 

"Huh? Me? I dunno what you mean,"

Shrugging, that was clearly a lie and they both knew it too. Maverick always had something up his sleeve, and the overly innocent smile only confirmed it. But he went back to work, Mav letting him do so peacefully for a little while, letting him get engrossed in whatever it was he was writing. Of course that wouldn't last forever. Letting his hand trail slightly higher, he palmed over his crotch through Miles' pj's, the brunette tensing a moment before deciding to simply ignore his boyfriend. Afterall, when being ignored Maverick did tend to simply give up and pout. But the younger boy was well aware of what he was doing and was not about to let him brush him off. So he grabbed him, continuing his teasing touches, trailing his fingertips up to trail across the skin of his stomach and hook in the brim of his pjs before Miles grabbed his wrist with a soft growl. He definitely was done ignoring. 

"Maverick."

The blonde just simply could help but smile as he looked up at him, still on his knees, wrist caught firmly in Miles' grip as he glared lightly down at him. His chest fluttered but nonchalantly shrugged.

"Yes Daddy?"

"What exactly do you think you're doing, hm?"

"Well, gotta keep myself entertained somehow while you're working. Isn't that what you wanted me to do? Find something to keep me busy?"

By the look on Miles' face it was obvious that he was not as amused as Maverick was by this whole endeavor. 

"You brat, you know damn well that ain't what I meant.."

There was a moment of silence before Miles was tugging Maverick up, thoroughly surprising him but he stood, being pulled into his boyfriend's lap and their lips connected but only for a teasingly short moment before he was hoarsely whispering into his ear. 

"So you wanna misbehave huh? You need my attention that bad? Fine, you'll get it,"

Maverick felt a moment of triumph, feeling like his plan had worked exactly as he wanted it to. Miles pressed their lips together and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss as his hands slipped Maverick's boxers off, discarding them to the floor. The blonde hummed against his lips melting into a moan as he felt his boyfriend's fingers slipping inside him. So when Miles pulled back and took hold of his hips to pull him closer, his pants down just enough to expose him, he happily complied. Climbing into Miles' lap, the loder kept a firm hold on his hips, guiding him as he ever so slowly lowered him onto his length, earning a soft needy whimper from Maverick. That's when miles smirked and suddenly Mav realized there had to be a catch here or he wouldn't look so smug. Sliding his chair back, it kept Maverick pinned there so he couldn't move, forcing him to sit there on his boyfriend's length unable to do anything as Miles simply went back to his work without a word. Maverick was a mess, wanting nothing more than to roll his hips against him, but he couldn't quite do that, whining softly.

"Shush now, you wanted to be impatient, now here's your punishment,"

"But-"

"No. You're gonna sit right here and be a good little boy keeping Daddy's cock warm while he finishes his work. And if you misbehave, I promise you that you won't be getting anything from me afterwards,"

Mav felt his jaw drop and he knew Miles was 100% serious and there was no room for negotiation here. He gave a soft quiet whine, wrapping his arms around him, head nestled against his chest as he struggled to not whimper knowing it would do him no good.It got particularly hard when Miles began to tap his foot on the floor earning a soft groan.

"Hm? What was that?"

"...nothing-"

"That's what I thought."

This continued on for a while, Miles just working while Maverick sat there needy and wanting but behaving himself despite how difficult it was, face buried against his neck until he heard the sound of Miles' computer closing and felt his lips brushing across his neck. 

"See? How hard was that? Such a good boy, sat so well~"

Maverick whimpered at the soft slow kisses along his neck between whispers, fingers digging softly into his back as he shifted closer, moaning at the sudden movement after adjusting to being so still on him.

"Please-?"

With a hum Miles softly rubbed his thumb over the soft marks he'd left on him. Smiling softly as he kissed his forehead before pausing as if to consider it. 

"You've been a good boy so now Daddy can go take care of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, feel free to comment or inbox me your thoughts and even suggestions <3


End file.
